minecraftthen00badventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Xx Dark Pvp Hacker xX
Xx _Dark_ PvP _Hacker_xX is a character who first appeared in the episode, " The Good, the Bad, and the Hacker". He is a hacker, who was muted for spamming and hired as an assassin by Gaylord Steambath in return for his freedom. Appearance He wears black clothes, with the shirt having a square in the middle of his shirt and a hoodie, with shoulder pads, knee pads, straps, a belt, a caravan or wanderer scarf ( the one that tends to appear worn by characters in Japanese RPG games or in the Star War franchises), and black goggles. His black goggles blink lightning fast red once when activating a hack(s). He kind of looks like YoDa_MoRpHeUs. Because of this, there were rumors that XxDark_PvP_Hacker_xX is actually YoDa_MoRpHeUs. History Prior to the series, he was a player who kept spamming until muted by Lord Server. When Gaylord began his invasion, it is unknown if he fought back, as he was probably not like by the populace for spamming and being a hacker. What is known, he was captured by Gaylord and imprisoned in the Nether. He decided to stay in the Nether, along with many others. In the episode, " The Good, the Bad, and the Hacker", he was released from his prison when a Nether portal came out of nowhere and someone came out of it and ordered him, along with two others, to follow him. He watched as the two other prisoners were slain by Gaylord. When Gaylord was about to kill him, he dodged the arrow with a great leap and landed in front of Gaylord. His identity and incredible abilities were soon revealed and explained by Milky_Dad, who remembered who he was. He was soon hired by Steambath to assassinate N00bly, Snake, and Fart in exchange for his freedom. In a poorly-constructed hut, Hacker began crafting tools for use in taking down his three targets; including an enchanted stone sword; a bow; arrows; and a black, enchanted leather tunic, personally dyed by him. With his gear and knowledge of his targets' locations, he zoomed to them with his speed hack. He soon reached N00bly, Snake, on Boner, and Fart Garfunkel near a dark oak forest, with himself on a high hill. Even with his cover blown by Fart, that did not prevent him from his goal. Using his hacks, he leaped off the high hill, landed near the group, charged and struck N00bly, with N00bly being forced back all the way to the dark oak forest due to the enchantments. He was about to kill Snake and Boner, but both managed to dodge him. He soon was in a duel with Fart, with him as the victor. His victory was short, as he was driven back by Snake who was shooting arrows at him. He retreated to the forest since. Until the next episode... Personality and Skills He is probably an asshole and is annoying, due to being a hacker and a spammer. He is probably immature and childish, due to being a spammer. Either that, not much is known about his personality. According to Milky_Dad's info on hackers, it could be implied he has no or little survival skill or imagination. As a hacker, he probably has a vast knowledge of hacks and hacking. He may actual be intelligent due to knowing how to hack and having knowledge of hacks. Due to his hacking skills, he is probably one of the most powerful beings in the series, though not surpassing that of Gaylord, as he was imprisoned by him. Trivia *He is the first hacker to appear in the series. *His actions are examples or are related to what real-life hackers do in the gaming world. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists